rexys_family_the_ultimate_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf (Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem)
Wolf is one of the main protagonists of the film Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem and is also the protagonist in the PSP game of the same name. History In the beginning of the film, Wolf recieves a distress signal from the ship that had just left Earth, after the events of the first film.The scout ship that had sent the signal, had crashed on Earth, and Wolf leaves his planet, to find the ship. When he arrives there, he discovers the lifeless body of the hunter who'd sent the signal to him. Wolf grieves for the fallen hunter, and then proceeds to take the Yautja's Bio-mask, to find out what caused the ship to crash. It is then, that he realizes that a Predalien from Scar's corpse had escaped, and killed several other hunters on the ship, before it had crash-landed. Now that he knows what had killed the crew, Wolf takes the dead hunter's weapons, along with a dissolving liquid, and uses his self-distruct device to blow up the ship, removing any trace of it, before leaving.Meanwhile, the escaped Predalien has spawned several Xenomorphs, by impregnating humans who get in his path. Wolf is hot on the trail of his target, and uses his dissolving liquid to remove any traces of the corpses he finds. A cop spots Wolf while the hunter is at his work, and is killed by the Yautja. Finally, after a battle in the sewers, Wolf catches up to his main target in a hospital, and the two creatures clash. During the fight, Wolf accidentally kills one of the women in the hospital with his Shuriken, pinning her to the wall, to the horror of her friends nearby. The Xenomorphs in the building flee to the rooftop, where they are killed by the Yautja. The Predalien battles Wolf, and the two mortally wound eachother. But before either of them can deliver the final blow, The Military bombs the town, killing both Wolf and the Predalien. Special Traits Wolf is distinguished by a missing mandible, an acid-scarred face, briefly in a scene in the film on board the Predator ship Wolf is shown to have a white eye, a large collection of trophies from many different species, a large arsenal of weapons, a large collection of masks, and a throne overlooking a valley which appears to be a Yautja settlement. He is shown to have been in many battles and being a participant in many Hunts. This is evident by the many signs, or rune type markings upon his mask, and also by the damaged mandible tusk/tooth of his upper-left jaw. Wolf has also been equipped with weapons not seen in other Predator theatrical releases, such as the Whip he used close to his final battle where he fought the Predalien. These, and many other aspects, show that he was a formidable warrior and fearsome hunter. Moreover, The Wolf was firm enough to overpower two Xenomorph Warriors at once and to hold his ground against a far more powerful adversary such as the Predalien. Equipment * Cloaking Device * Wrist Blades * Plasma Caster * Plasma Cannon * Combi-Stick * Whip * Shuriken * Laser Mines * Bio-Mask * Vocal Mimicry * Language Translator * Wrist Gauntlet * Self-Destruct Device * Sat-Com * Power Punch Glove * Medi-Kit * Cleaner case * Dissolving Liquid * Collecting Syringe Rexy's Family (Info coming soon) Category:Heroes